Webs
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: DeviLavi/AU/Shonen-ai/T for Language/R&R, please/Full details inside!//How it happened, Lavi doesn't know. But suddenly, he's found himself entangled in a web of Devit's weaving.


**Title:** Webs  
**Pairing: **DeviLavi (Fucking hell, I went there!)  
**Genre: **Romance/AU  
**Summary: **Of all the people he could have kissed that night, he kissed Devit. And all the people he could grow attached to, it was that same damned boy. But really, what's so special about him? Lavi hasn't figured it out yet, and he wonders if he'll ever get out of this web Devit's put him in.  
**Warnings: **It's Devit, so there's some unkind words and gestures. Plus boyxboy stuff.  
**Author Notes:** Fucking hell, I have no idea where this came from. It was a random little lack-of-a-plot bunny! I sat down and just started writing. I don't even know how it turned into DeviLavi. Originally it was going to be TykiLavi/Lucky. But no, it turned into this. I blame my new Gaian friend. We were discussing crack pairings, and this one came up. Uhm, yeah, it's AU because I couldn't think of a damned spot in the series where they could have a moment. XD But, in an AU sense, I kinda could like this pairing. O.e I think I'm growing too fond of AU Lavi. First time I've ever written Devit! Uhm, hope they're not terribly OOC. But enjoy! :D  


* * *

Thin, pale fingers grasped at the snow-colored fur, clutching tightly and freezing the two in their spots. Golden eyes met with an emerald. The snow fell around them, tinting cheeks and noses pink. Their breath came out in smoky gasps. Around them, the world sped on, but they were trapped in the moment.

Neither could think of anything to say, but it wasn't as though anything needed to be said. Their heated gazes said more than their mouths could. Until finally the redhead opened his mouth to speak, only to have lips pressed chastely against his own. All the words that had been in Lavi's head at that moment faded into nothing, and he hated it. He hated it so much, with every fiber of his being, because he really quite liked it.

But, really, what was there to like in the raven-haired male in front of him? His clothing was stupid. Didn't his left leg get awfully cold in those cut-off jeans? He wasn't the brightest boy either. Of course, if you put him next to his twin brother, he was definitely the smarter of the two. He certainly lacked mannerisms. All too often, he had to scold the boy for sticking his tongue out at people. How childish. So what was it that made Devit so damn special?

"Hey, stupid, whadya thinkin' about?" questioned Devit, tip of his tongue sliding out between palish lips. Lavi reached up and smacked his hand against the other's face, emerald eye flashing a glare.

"Keep yer tongue in yer mouth," he scolded, as they stood underneath the street light. He still couldn't figure out why he stayed around. There was nothing about their relationship that made sense. It hadn't even started out in a sensible manner. Lavi had only kissed Devit to get back at Kanda who had turned him down. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected Devit to be so talented with that damned tongue, and he certainly hadn't expected to get remotely attached to the idiot. He got trapped in his own web.

Or was this really Devit's web? Things didn't get caught in their own webs, did they?

A snow ball pummeled Lavi's face. He shook his head, the snow falling back onto the ground. He didn't really have to look up to see who it was, but he did anyway. And he wasn't surprised when he saw Devit standing a few feet away, laughing almost maniacally.

"God, Devit, yer such a fucking kid!"

The younger of the two simply smiled, tongue sliding out once more. His hands were already reaching down and scooping up snow. But Lavi wouldn't have that. He darted towards Devit, scooping the boy up. The height difference between the two often came to Lavi's advantage. The raven haired boy struggled in the other's grips, curses slipping from his lips and punches lightly being thrown. But his attempts to get free were in vain, and the other kept running. Finally, he dropped the other to the ground, where the snow was deeper and the lighting was dim.

"What the fuck was that all about?" scowled Devit, folding his arms in a pout against his chest. Lavi laughed, and Devit held out a very uninviting finger, adorned in black nail polish. "Yer stupid, Lavi."

The redhead draped an arm over the other's shoulder. "But, ya did stop throwing snow balls, didn't ya?" He smiled as Devit's face fell into another pout. "Hah, you're cute when ya pout."A handful of snow was squished against his face. "But yer an immature little brat!" Finally, Lavi pushed the other over and pinned him the snow, a gentle smirk pasted across his face.

"Shut the fuck up and get offa---" There were lips that were strangely warm amidst the cold that surrounded him. And as the two pulled away, Devit rolled his eyes. "I really oughta shoot ya, stupid."

"You'd never pull the trigger," replied Lavi, laying back in the snow.

"Keep tellin' yerself that."

"Time to come in!" A voice called out. Both looked up to see who it could be. Standing atop the hill was Jasdero, Devit's twin. He had a smile pasted to his face, one that was even crazier than the one Devit flaunted. The raven haired boy rose to his feet and hiked up the hill, before disappearing with his brother into the snow.

Lavi laid there for a while longer, trying to figure it all out. They were just kids at heart, really. Neither of them, despite nearing the ages of adulthood, had quite reached that point. Lavi wondered if as they matured, would they drift apart? Probably, he figured. Eventually, whatever held them together would unravel and fall apart. And maybe then Lavi would be untangled from the web he had found himself in.  


* * *

**ENDING NOTES: **I have no idea what this was really. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. There's only like one other story with this pairing. I feel special. XD


End file.
